Harry Potter e o Mistério do Cú Frouxo
by Frango Frito 999
Summary: O que acontece quando Harry fica com o cú afrouxado de tanto dar? Será que Rony assumirá sua corniçe? Será que isto é um sinal de que o Voldy irá voltarde novo!Isso tudo você terá que ver a fic para descobrir!Não é Oneshot viu!
1. A Xoxota Descabelada!

Harry Potter e o Cú Frouxo

CAPÍTULO 1 – A XOXOTA DESCABELADA

Moral do Dia: Toda região tem um tipo de corno e um tipo de ricardão já predeterminado.

_Sirius Black _

Em Hogwarts...

Rony e Hermione estavam na Sala Principal tomando seu café, quando Harry chega com um aspecto aterrorizado.

Rony: Que carinha de ânus que é essa, amor?

Harry: Eu tenho uma coisa muito assustadora para contar a vocês duas.

Hermione: O que é amiga? Pode contar!

Harry olha rápida e discretamente para os dois lados, e fala em um tom mais baixo do que o anterior:

Harry: É que o meu cú está meio frouxo.

Hermione: Sério? E por que isso?

Harry: Pois é, eu também tava pensando: O pinto do Rony é tão pequeno que não faz nem cócegas, por isso não poderia ter me arrombado a este nível, e o Draco... Quer dizer... O Neville... Quer dizer... O Snape... Quer dizer... então não poderia estar frouxo porque o Rony foi O ÚNICO HOMEM(ou bicha) com que transei nesses últimos 6 anos e meio.

Hermione: Quer dizer então que seu cú afrouxou por tanto dar o rabo?

Harry: Eu estimo que seja isso.

Hermione rapidamente se contorce levando sua cabeça para baixo de sua saia, vendo se sua buça não afrouxou do mesmo jeito por tantos cansativos e intensos programas. Ela então volta ao normal com expressão de alívio.

Rony: Vai ver foi a água quente. Minha fimose saiu por causa disso.

Hermione: Você tem pinto?

Rony: Claro que tenho! Eu só não te falo que sua vagina é pequena também por que ela tem o tamanho de um ônibus!

Hermione: É assim então?!

Harry: Desculpa atrapalhar a briguinha de prostitutas, mas eu não concordo com sua hipótese, Rony.

Rony: Porque?

Harry: Éééééé... Beeeeeemmmm... Eu não sei docinho de coco, só não me parece verdadeira. Eu só sei de uma coisa: Não foi de modo ALGUM resultado de meu caso com o jardineiro. Nem do limpador de piscina. Nem do cara da manutenção da calha. Nem do barbeiro.

Rony: Já sei!

Hermione: Já sabe do que, sua puta paga?

Rony: Deve ser um sinal da quadragésima volta do Voldy!

Harry: É. Talvez. Pode ser. Bem pensado, amor.

Tudo parecia explicado para o Harry, que voltou calmo para seu dormitório, mas essa calma foi posta a um fim quando ele percebeu que seu furúnculo havia adquirido à estranha e obscura cor verde. A tensão do pobre coitado Harry foi tamanha que ele enfiou um vibrador no cú só para se acalmar. Ele agora estava decidido de que no dia seguinte, correria para o médico de Hogwarts.

CONTINUA(Não vai se one-shot viu!)


	2. O Médico Ricardão

Harry Potter e o cú Frouxo

CAPÍTULO 2 – O MÉDICO RICARDÃO

Moral do dia: Eu acho que toda casa deveria ter uma escada de incêndio, ou saída de emergência, o que é bom tanto para o Corno quanto o Ricardão, para não ficar constrangido. Por isso, nós temos de ter assumição na corniçe, e pensar um pouco no Ricardão da história, pois fica constrangedor sair pelado de casa, e os vizinhos, o que vão pensar?

_Senhor Dursley_

Harry foi no dia seguinte ao medico de Hogwarts, como foi determinado. No café da manhã, foi rápido para poder comparecer no médico antes da primeira aula, então só avisou a Hermione e não se adentrou muito ao assunto.

Quando Harry chegou ao médico, como já esperado, começou a ser enrabado pelo médico e assim ficaram por horas.

DE VOLTA A HERMIONE E RONY

Hermione: Onde será que está o Harry, já estamos na terceira aula!

Rony: Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza que ele é fiel a mim, não há com o que se preocupar.

Draco: BATAM NESSA VADIA!

Hermione: Eu ou ele?

Rony é espancado, pisoteado e esfaqueado inúmeras vezes, por diversos integrantes da ganguezinha de Malfoy, e após uns quarenta e cinco minutos, o Professor Snape acorda e encaminha o infeliz para o médico.

Rony, ao chegar no escritório do médico geral Ricardo, abre a porta. E se encontra presenciando um ato de pedofilismo, abuso sexual, e homesexualidade.

Neville: Fecha a porta!

Que bom que o escritório do Ricardo tinha saída de emergência!

CONTINUA


	3. A Revelação

Harry Potter e o Cú Frouxo CAPÍTULO 3 - A REVELAÇÃO 

Moral do dia: Ser corno é compartilhar!  
Diretor Dumbledore Diretor Dumbledore

Rony: Ah, desculpa!

Rony fecha a porta e se dirige ao escritório do médico Felipão, que se localizava logo ao lado.

Harry sai correndo se arrumando esbaforido para tentar pegar a quarta aula e disfarçar, mas tromba com Hermione e Cho, conversando no corredor, e Cho diz, tentando conter o riso num tom de brincadeira:

Cho: E aí, já terminou a consulta?

Harry: Na verdade já, o médico é bem gente boa, só é meio demorado.

Cho: Sei... Tenho que ir para a aula, tchau.

Cho se retira, se dirigindo para a aula, deixando os dois retardatários sozinhos para conversar.

Hermione: E o Rony?

Harry: Sei lá, quando o baguio fico loco eu corri pela escada de incêndio.

Hermione: Por que você não diz logo a ele que ele é corno antes que os chifres dele arranquem os fios de energia e dê curto circuito?

Harry: Eu não posso! Senão ele irá perguntar porque e eu vou ter que dizer q o pau dele é tão minúsculo que eu entrei em depressão!

Hermione: Mas você precisa para que ele admita a cornice e vire um homem completo!

Harry: Beleza então...

Rony chega cheio de remendas e roxos em seu rosto que já não era muito bonito.

Rony: E aí?

Hermione: Ô Putinha Relaxada! O Harry quer falar com você!

Rony: O que foi, Harry?

Harry: Lembra quando você me pegou de perna aberta e sem roupa e eu falei que eu estava lavando o saco? Então, eu estava tranzando com o filho do porteiro. Lembra quando eu estava no meio do matagal com o cú sangrando e falei que peguei ebola? Então, eu tava dando o rabo para o jardineiro e pro designer de quintais. Lembra que eu exigi que o Dumby-Umby botasse saídas de emergência em todos os dormitórios? Eu só fiz isso para que os Ricardões podessem fugir. Mas o que importa mesmo é que estamos juntos, pois, afinal, ser corno é compartilhar!

Rony: Legal. Talvez eu faça até um clube para a reunião de cornos mansos.

FIM


End file.
